Normal Is Overrated
by xXEstherXx
Summary: Haruno Sakura has a screwed up life. Hinata and the rest of the school are out to get her. Her drunkass dad kicks her out. She tries to commit suicide. But will a certain group of people save her from her personal hell. Will hidden potential and unwanted history rise to the surface? Romance in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, Esther-Chan here. Well its my first fanfic so no flames or I'll track you down and beat the shit out of you. So Enjoy

xXxXxXx

Chapter 1

"SAKURA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" my best friend screamed at me. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO POOR HINATA?"

_I walked into the girls bathroom looking for Hinata. She wasn't at lunch so I figured I would just go look for her. I really needed to borrow her math homework. Hinata stepped out of one of the stalls._

"_Hinata! I was looking for you. I really needed to borrow-"_

"_Shut the fuck up" I was startled. My eyes widened slightly. Hinata had never cursed in her life. What happened to her stuttering? __**'I knew something bad was gonna happen today' '**__Shut up inner. Something's wrong' Inner decided to keep quiet for now. _

"_Hinata? Is that you?" I asked. _

"_Of course it is, you pathetic bitch." she snapped. Yup this was not the Hinata I know. This one had a menacing aura and a her face had a sinister smirk._

_She punched her self in the stomach and jaw, and slammed the side of her forehead against the wall so hard she started to bleed. She still had a smirk on her face._

"_I just texted Ino. She'll be in here soon. I just sent a text saying 'Help, please. I'm in the bathroom' "_

"_Why Hinata? I thought you were my friend. I thought you loved Naruto" I pleaded._

"_Because I hate everyone in Rookie 12, except for Sasuke-kun, especially you, mostly you. I never liked that dumbass in the first place. It was all an act to ruin your life. Didn't you notice how I would always glare at you when no one's looking?" _

"_But why me?"_

"_Because you don't deserve friends, you don't deserve Sasuke-kun, and you don't deserve to be an apprentice under Tsunade." she spat_

"_HINATA, WHAT HAPPENED!" Ino yelled, the girls of rookie nine following behind her. Hinata had façade up._

"_S-S-Sakura, j-just at-t-tacked m-me" She said, spilling fake crocodile tears. "S-s-she s-said h-h-ow s-she h-hated me a-and j-just-" She stuttered, sobbing into Tenten's shirt. _

"_TENTEN, INFORM PRINCIPAL TSUNADE WHILE I TAKE CARE OF HARUNO" she said my name with venom laced into her voice._

My best friend is(or was) Ino Yamanaka. She was the most popular girl in school. With just a flick of her platinum blond hair, she could make any guy fall head over heels in love with her. Her ocean blue eyes was her key to seducing. Tenten was close to me as Ino was. She has brown hair tied into two Chinese-styled buns and chocolate brown eyes. She was the most athletic girl in our school. Hinata wasn't as close as the others. She has dark hair slightly tinted purple, with pale lavender colored eyes. She was known to everyone as a timid shy girl, who was kind and as sweet as sugar.

"Ino, please, just listen to me. Hinata is lying to you. I didn't even lay a finger on her. She did it to herself. I saw her. She's -"

"Save it, Haruno. I can't believe my own best friend would do this and lie about it to my face." she snapped.

"Ino just listen, please!"

"Why should I listen to the likes of you?"

"CUZ IM YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"Not anymore. Haruno Sakura, you will pay for what you did." she walked out with Hinata's arm slung around her shoulder. Hinata 'limped' out of the bathroom. She looked back

"W-w-why S-Sakura?" Hinata spoke as she was led out the door. Ino looked back at me sneering in disgust. When Ino turned away, Hinata smirked at me. She mouthed two words to me. _I win._

_No one from the Rookie 12 spoke to me. Not even the Sand Siblings, or Sasuke's team Taka_

"_Sakura." I turned around. It was Sasuke. His eyes were cold. They held no emotion. "We're Over"_

_I felt as if my heart was ripped out my chest. _

"_Wait, you don't understand!" I grabbed his wrist only for it to be violently ripped away_

"_Don't touch me!" he walked down the hall holding Hinata by the waist, giving her a kiss on her cheek. She had the look of victory on her face. _

_The rest of the day I felt glares on my back, and heard whispering about me in the hallway. I even got disapproving glances from the teachers._

"_Haruno Sakura, please report to the principal's office immediately!" said Tsunade, through the intercom. I got up from my seat and headed towards the door._

"_Serves her right. What a bitch. Poor Hinata. Sakura deserves what's coming for her" I heard Tenten's voice above all others. My heart clenched remembering what happened in the hallway. _

"_Sakura, I'm very disappointed in you" _

"_But, Shisou, Hinata did it to herself. She framed me!" I exclaimed._

"_Haruno Sakura, how dare you lie to me. Hinata would never do such a thing. It disgraces me being your mentor. You are stripped of the privilege and title of being my apprentice and it will be passed to Hinata. You will serve one week of detention. You are dismissed." she stated. I was on the verge of tears. _

"_But Shisou-"_

"_Do not call me that! You are no longer my apprentice. Now leave." I left that room as quickly as possible. Classes weren't over yet so I just sat in front of my locker and burst into tears._

_I checked my watch, it was almost time for class to end. I picked up my bag and left before the bell rang. I slowly made my way towards home._


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Peoples. Chapter two is up for all to enjoy. Reviews please.

I do not own Naruto, but I do own the plot.

xXxXxXx

Chapter 2

_Recap_

_I checked my watch, it was almost time for class to end. I picked up my bag and left before the bell rang. I slowly made my way towards home._

I unlocked the front door and made my way inside. My pink hair sticking to the sides of my face. It had started to rain on my way home. My dad was passed out on the kitchen table, probably because of one too many shots of sake. I went upstairs and locked myself in my room before my mom woke up. Ever since mom died, dad had treated me like a personal slave.

_CRASH_

I'm guessing dad woke up. I went downstairs to clean up the mess he made. He trudged over to me and smacked my face really hard. I clutched my cheek as I fell to my knees.

"MAKE SOME DINNER YOU WORTHLESS WHORE" he yelled, kicking my stomach. I moved away and winced as I limped towards the kitchen, not wanting to anger him more. I was finishing up making dinner when he walked through the door way. He sat down as I put the plate full of food in front of him and left as soon as possible. I fell asleep the moment I hit the pillow. I didn't even bother to change out of my wet clothes.

When I woke up I looked at myself in the mirror. I had horrible bags under my eyes. My emerald green eyes didn't sparkle anymore and my pink hair was dull and lifeless than its usual shiny, silkiness.

The school day was just torture. Ino had tripped me as I walked to my seat, while Tenten 'accidentally' stepped on my hand.

"Oops, didn't see you there" she said snickering.

"What a loser, Tenten, we shouldn't associate with the likes of her." sneered Neji.

I got up and sat in my seat in the back next to the window.

Next period was worse, way worse. I was beat up in the locker room by Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, and shoved into one of the lockers. They cut the word 'Freak' into my lower right abdomen and made various cuts on my arms and legs, and tied me up. I was left in there for who knows how long.

"Hey Ami, look over here. There's blood dripping out." said a girl. I heard the locker opening. I was barely conscious. "Ew, It's Haruno bitch." The locker was slammed shut again.

I heard the locker opening. I could barely make out an image. I was dizzy from all the blood loss. I recognized her face. It was one of Ami's followers. I felt myself being pulled out, before I slipped into darkness.

I woke up in the nurses office. My cuts were poorly treated. It's like the nurse doesn't care if I die or if my cuts get infected or not. I undid the bandages and rewrapped them after treating them. At that moment the nurse, Shizune, walked in.

"Oh you're awake. You can leave now" she said sneering. I ignored her and left. It wasn't even lunch yet so I decided to ditch and go home.

"What er you doing er" Daisuke Haruno slurred. I don't refer to him as my dad anymore.

I just ignored him and went upstairs. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and slapped me.

"DO NOT IGNORE ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" he yelled. At that moment I just snapped.

"No, I will not listen to a bastard who treats his daughter like a slave so _shut the fuck up_."

"YOU UNGRATEFUL CUNT. I PROVIDE YOU WITH SHELTER, AND FOOD. GET THE FUCK OUT AND NEVER COME BACK YOU SLUT. SEE IF ONE OF YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS HELP YOU OUT!" he dragged me outside by my shirt and threw me on the grass. He went back inside and locked the door.

I left the house with tears sliding down my face as I was walking through the town. I was getting dirty looks from a few people. I came across an old building. It looked abandoned. I peered inside through the broken window. There were only a few cobwebs here and there but that didn't stop me from going inside.

I went up a few flights of stairs before I reached the roof. The building was about five stories high.

When I got outside on the rooftop I climbed up on to the edge and looked over Konoha's bustling streets and also the high school. Should I jump and end my misery here and now?

'**Maybe it is the best choice' **

'Nice to hear from you again inner'

'**Sorry I was just caught up in a really long nap' **I mentally slapped myself. Oh the irony.

I looked down and I made my decision. I closed my eyes as I leaned forward waiting for gravity to do its job.

xXxXxXx

IM SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I know I left a cliffy but I had too. Hehe.

Anyway Reviews PLZ.


	3. Chapter 3

Esther-Chan presents, drum roll please,…... Chapter 3.

Esther-Chan - Tobi please say the disclaimer for me. (smiles innocently)

Tobi- TOBI WILL CUZ TOBI IS A GOOD BOY AND CUZ PRETTY LADY IS SCARY.

ESTHER-CHAN DOES NOT OWN NARUTO. TOBI WANTS SOME CANDY!

xXxXxXx

Chapter 3

_Recap_

_I looked down and I made my decision. I closed my eyes as I leaned forward waiting for gravity to do its job._

Suddenly something jerked my arm back and I was falling backward instead of forward.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?" someone yelled. His tone had a hint of sarcasm. I looked up at a teenage boy who looked about a few years older. He had crimson red hair and auburn brown eyes.

"Well yes before I was interrupted." I snapped. His eyes widened.

"Why would you do that?" he asked. I looked away.

"Hey Sasori, introduce us to the suicidal girl un." the blonde spoke. I looked over said boy's shoulder and saw nine other people. There was a blonde, who looked a lot like Ino. My eyes started to tear up, but I burst into sobs when my eyes landed on the Sasuke look alike.

"Girl, You alright?" Sasori asked. I didn't answer. I sobbed uncontrollably on the floor. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I immediately tensed up

"No. Would you be okay if you were beaten every day by your father who treats you like a slave, then suddenly one of your closest friends secretly hated you, then turned the whole school against you, which made your loved one break up with you for that person.

Would you be okay if that resulted in having to be stripped of your apprentice status by your mentor who you look at as a mother, and then having to be beat up, cut, and tied, then stuffed into a locker for who knows how long. And now I have now where to go since I've been kicked out of my house for good and…and" I burst into another frenzy of tears as everyone looked at me, shocked.

"Pein, I think we should let her join. I think she's gonna need us." the blue haired woman said to the carrot top with the piercing, who I assumed was the leader.

"Maybe, but meanwhile she can come with us if she chooses to." I looked at the man with hope sparkling in my once dead eyes.

"Girl? Are you willing to?" Sasori asked. I was speechless. I managed to nod my head while being helped up by Sasori.

"So what's your name" he asked.

"S-Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

I soon knew every body's name. The red head is Sasori. The blonde is Deidara. The blue hair and blue skinned man is Kisame. The silver haired jashinist is Hidan. The tan stitched one is Kakuzu. The orange lolipop masked man is Tobi, The Blue haired woman is Konan. And the pierced carrot top is Pein.

"Well Sakura, we are a gang called the Akatsuki. We are special. You see, everyone in this group, including me, can access their chakra and use it. If you can access your chakra you can join us." he explained. I recall learning about chakra in history class. It was said that they used it in the shinobi times.

"Well, are you up for the challenge?"

"Yes definitely. I will have my revenge" he smiled at me as did the rest of the Akatsuki.

We stopped in front of a large house about 3 stories tall. We all went inside as I looked around in awe. Everything was so elegant, but at the same time, so teenager like.

"Impressed, Pinky?" a vein bulged at Kisame's new nickname.

"I've seen better, Fish Face" I retorted. He scowled at my nickname for him.

"TOBI IS GLAD FLOWER-CHAN CAME WITH US"

"SHUT UP UN" said Deidara as he hit Tobi on the head.

_CRASH_

"I'm not paying for that" Kakuzu said as he resumed counting his money.

"You're such a fucking prude Kakuzu, seriously"

"WEASEL-CHAN, PLEASE SAVE TOBI FROM SEMPAI"

"Hn" Itachi sounds just like Sasuke too.

"Hey Itachi, are you somewhat related to Sasuke?" I asked he just glared at me and went to his emo corner to brood and sulk. I just sweat dropped anime style.

"Don't worry bout him, Pinky. Just so you know Sasuke _is_ his little brother" stated Kisame nonchalantly. So that's why they look so much alike. I wonder what happened between them, well I guess only time will tell

'**You got that right'**

'Lemme guess, you took another nap?'

'**No…Maybe…..OKAY you got me I did'**

'Yeah I already know'

'**Oh okay. Wait how do you know?'**

'We're the same person you dumbass'

'**Ha you just called yourself a dumbass' **I literally slapped myself.

I hear someone laugh beside me. A pregnant silence took over the room. The human ice cube, actually laughed.

"You know talking to yourself makes you insane" Itachi said.

OhMyGod he can read minds

"Yes I can" I started to have a freak attack(its like a panic attack but you scream like a maniac and attack the person closest to you which was unfortunately Itachi) I finally calmed down.

"Please remove your claws from my arm" Itachi said, obviously amused with my freak attack.

"What? Oh sorry hehe" I said sheepishly as let go of his arm. I scratched the back of my head. A habit I picked up from _Naruto._ I haven't seen him since the whole Hinata incident. I wonder what his reaction was when he found out about her and Sasuke. What do I care? They picked to believe her and not me.

_BAM_

The door was slammed open. The intruder was holding a box full of…


	4. Chapter 4

Esther-Chan- OMFG I AM SOOOO SORRY! I seriously did not mean to not update in like months. Imma upload two more chapters this week to make it up. keep on reviewing

!xXxXxXx

Chapter 4

_Recap_

_The door was slammed open. The intruder was holding a box full of…_

RAMEN!

"HEY GUYS I GOT FOOD FOR THE -Sakura?" Naruto half screamed half asked

."Oh... Hey... Naruto." I said. Man this is awkward.

**'You got that right' **inner retorted.

"I didn't know you were with the Akatsuki." I questioned. I thought Naruto is still part of the Rookie 12 or Rookie 10 with me and Naruto gone.

"Well, after Hinata-Chan I mean Hyuuga started dating teme, I was just forgotten. I should have listened to you Sakura. I'm so sorry." he looked really apologetic.

"You should be. Hinata is a bitchy piece of shit and you and the rest of them didn't believe me!" My voice rose and I practically screamed by the end of my rant.

_Flashback_

_After I finally stopped crying over Sasuke I decided to head back to class._

_"Naruto!" I shouted. I had to tell him what glare was so cold and full of hate it could rival the infamous Uchiha glare."Naruto..." I stared at him. "I can explain," Naruto's being really unusually quiet._

_"How can you be so heartless to hurt poor Hinata-Chan?" he asked. Anger burning in his usually cerulean eyes which were now a deep ocean blue."Naruto! Hinata's cheating on you. She never liked you. She's after Sasuke. I'm sorry..." I said. Please believe me._

_**'I Doubt that...' **__inner said disappointed. Inner was right. __**'Hellz Yeah!'**_

_'Shut the fuck up dude!' Inner quieted down and hid in her dark corner probably for another one of her naps._

_"Liar, I heard what Hinata-Chan said to us. I can't believe it. You of all people. My best friend since the academy days. How could you lie to my face about it Sakura-Chan?" he looked hurt. _

_Thats 's when he stopped calling me 'Sakura-Chan._

_ And when I lost all ties with all of them_

_End of Flashback_

"it's alright... You Baka" he smiled. Just like old times. Right?

"If you guys are done with your reunion we need to start the initiation, un"

"You had to ruin the moment now did ya?" Ah, sarcasm. I rolled my eyes. Wait..."What Initiation!" I asked as I glared at DeiDei. Yup that's my new nickname for him. I don't think he likes it though. Heheh.

"The one you need to do to be able to join Akatsuki, duh, un" I raised an elegant eyebrow.

**'Since when do you care if your eyebrows are elegant or not?' **inner snickered. I heard Itachi stifle a giggle. Hold on... Uchiha men don't giggle or do they?

"Didn't Leader-Sama tell you? He's letting you into Akatsuki, kitten. Well if you can open your chakra passageways. If not we'll have to kill you." I shrugged. Eh what have I got to lose. Well, maybe a chance at revenge but no biggie.

**'Oh no he didn't' **inner sassed while snapping her fingers in the Z formation.

"Time to start the initiation or whatever you guys call it. Hurry up brat, I dont like to be kept waiting." Sasori snapped at Deidei.

Next thing I knew my vision faded into black as I was knocked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys welcome to another chapter of Normal is Ovverrated

_xXxXxXx_

Chapter 5

_Recap_

_The next thing I knew my vision faded into black as I was knocked out._

**'Maybe we're gonna get raped' **inner giggled. I blocked out her sick fantasies she projected in my mind. I looked over to Itachi. I really hope he didn't hear or see that.? Is... Is that a nosebleed. Dammit. Itachi is such perv.

The blindfold was ripped away from my eyes and I noticed the entire Akatsuki, Naruto, and I were in a dimly lit were strange designs and markings all over the floor. They all formed a circle around me and started making weird rapid hand signs. I felt a burning sensation flow thought my body and reside in my chest.

**'Don't be alarmed. It's just me, Leader-Sama. Do what I say.' **I heard his voice in my head. Cooool.

'**Hi Pein!' **inner screamed

'Shut up!' I yelled at her.

**'The hot feeling in your chest. Push it down and throughout your body and make sure it keeps flowing. You may feel a heavy pressure in some areas as you do so.' **he I concentrated on the center of my chest and pushed the heat through my chakra pathways. I felt a painful pressure on my arms. I pressed harder and harder until it was almost too much to bear.I felt sudden relief and heat as it flowed through me.

I felt energized and full. I felt a mix of heat and chill moving throughout my energy and intensity of the heat and chill increased by a millions. So much that searing pain ripped through my flesh. I felt as if I were frozen but then thrown on the sun then frozen was so much, too much. The chakra was so much that it was over flowing and oozing out of my excess chakra was forming a cloak of tails.

A silver tails chakra cloak. It was glowing a shiny transparent molded and shaped into anything I desired. Wings, claws, fishtail, anything.

My eyes glowed a bright luminescent all of a sudden I fell to the floor. All that energy and power had just disappeared. My vision was failing me. I was rendered unconcious. Again.

I woke up all groggy. I felt downright crappy.

"You awake brat?" I'd recognize that voice anywhere."Five more minutes, Sasori," I groaned into the pillow. I could feel him rolling his eyes at me. I sighed in relief when I heard the door closed

"AHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK SASORI?" I screamed. He just shrugged. I stared at him, no glared at him. I could tell he was feeling uncomfortable. I bet he could see the ice cold water he poured on me evaporate and sizzle.I gave him a feral grin and... I felt dizzy.

I wobbled a bit before falling. I was waiting for the impact of the floor when it never came. A pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around me last were so close I could feel his breath on my face. He smelled of apple cinnamon and sawdust. A light blush formed of he cheeks when he saw how close we were.

"Um thanks" I said still blushing.

"No Problem, I came to wake you up so you can go see Leader. He's waiting ya know" I nodded in acknowledgement and raced out the door and into Pein's office.

"You asked for me?"

"Yes, i did. You passed the initiation and opened your chakra passages quite impressively. I think you may have a larger chakra reserve than Naruto. He is a jinchuuriki for the nine tailed fox demon"

Well that explains his real but awkward face line whisker thingys.

"Anyway, here is your cloak and ring. You may go and get your things from your former home and transfer them to your room." he handed me an elegant black cloak with red clouds and a crimson ring with a kanji for...Power? I left the Akatsuki mansion and called a cab.


	6. Chapter 6

Esther-Chan is back with another chapter. If I get a lot more reviews maybe I'll upload another chappie twice as long, BELIEVE IT!

Naruto- Hey! That's my thing! Believe it!

xXxXxXx

Chapter 6

_Recap_

_"Anyway, here is your cloak and ring. You may go and get your things from your former home and transfer them to your room." he handed me an elegant black cloak with red clouds and a crimson ring with a kanji for...Power? I left the Akatsuki mansion and called a cab._

"666 Helena Path" I stated. The driver took off. I paid the guy 14 bucks and hopped out. I walked to the door an just opened it. It's not like He ever locks it. He's probably too drunk to notice me come in anyways.I walked inside an I was right. He was passed out on the floor next to the tv with like 7 bottles of sake.

I walked upstairs to my former room. It was a mess. The entire room was flipped upside down, inside out. Probably Him I reached under the bed and pulled out my purple duffle bag. I just dumped my fem products from the bathroom into the duffle and shoved some random shit in it too.

I heard him wake up. I ran for the window, but bumped into the wall instead. A ladder shot down from the ceiling. I climbed up the ladder and into my only hiding spot.

"EY! ANYONE DERE?" Daisuke Haruno screamed/slurred. I heard him walk away.I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I looked to the other side of the room and saw a big window. Perfect escape.

I tripped over a rather large dusty it was engraved

'Saya Haruno'

"Mom..." Tears pooled at the corners of my eyes. I unlatched the latches and gently lifted up the was a note, the paper yellowing from time, and an amulet.I heard the creaking of the ladder.

'**Oh Shit!' inner cursed.**

I grabbed the note and amulet and dashed towards the window.I leaped out and caught myself on a pipe trailing on the side of the wall. I climbed down and started running as if the devil was on my heels.

I didn't know was that I was right.

I ran as fast as I could. I felt three holes burning into my back, like some invisible force stabbed through me. I looked back and there was nothing there. I ran all the way to the Akatsuki mansion. I crawled up the front steps dehydrated and fatigued.

"Woah, kitten what happened to you!" Kisame exclaimed. He helped me halfway up the stairs.

All I could do was just point to my throat and fell limp. I wasn't unconscious though. I felt Kisame pick me up and carry me inside.

I was propped on a chair in the kitchen. I could almost feel the cool crisp water about to pour into my mouth

The moment, the water touched my lips it burned my lips and throat as I swallowed. It was like I drank acid.

I was choking on my own air.

"You okay kitten?" Kisame asked. I just nodded while coughing my lungs out.

I got up to splash some water on my face.

I finally found the bathroom after walking for about an hour.

I looked at my reflection. Dark circles and pale skin is what I saw.

I splashed some water on my face, but as soon as it hit my skin, it sizzles and vaporizes.

"Whoa! Now that's cool. I am a total freak. But at least it's better that going to school with a bunch of bitches and manwhores." I said to myself.

**'People are gonna think you're crazy when you're talking out loud, Sak.'**

'Calling me crazy is like calling yourself crazy' I internally rolled my eyes at her.

**'Crazy is a compliment to me' **

'That's what you think, inner. That's what you think' Wow that sounded really creepy now that i think about it.

"You just called yourself crazy and creepy, but nice to know that you think of my foolish little brother as a manwhore." Itachi said, startling me. I snorted. I could hear inner's faint snickering.

"Hey, my life has been the polar opposite of normal ever since you and the Akatsuki got involved in my life. And Sasuke is and always will be a gay manwhore. They say he has the hots for Naruto, well i say he does. It's always Naruto this and Naruto that" I retorted.

Somewhere in the Akatsuki base, Naruto sneezed. Three times.

"Awww fuck! I just sneezed on my ramen. Eh you know what they say, waste ramen and die." and he started eating his ramen again.

Anyway. Back to the freak, errr I mean Sakura.

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"I have a feeling I'm not normal."

"Yeah we haven't noticed that at all" He said, his voice laced with sarcasm. I glared at him and all he did was roll his eyes.

"I think my father is not human. He is the epitome of evil. He reeks malice. It's like he eats unicorns for breakfast."

"He's just a drunk bastard. Nothing to worry about he probably just reeks of alcohol and he seems evil to you because he used to beat on you." Itachi explained.

I dumbly nodded my head.

"What?" he asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, it's just this is the most you ever talked since I got here." I said dumbfounded.

"Hn."

"Aww, there's my little antisocial bastard." I cooed. He sent an icy glare at me. I just giggled. "Anyway I gotta go get some shut eye so see ya in the morning." I dashed out the bathroom and down the hall before he could reply.

I retrieved my duffle from kitchen and went room hunting after I shoved my amulet and letter into one of the side pockets. Better read it later.

xXxXxXx

ATTENTION!

Okay so chapter six has been edited and fixed. Chapters 7 8 and 9 will be updated on the same date very soon. The more reviews, the earlier i'll upload all three chapters so REVIEWS PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

Esther-chan here I hope you will enjoy this chapter for there is a surprise for you next chapter. ;)

xXxXxXx

Chapter 7

_Recap_

_I retrieved my duffle from kitchen and went room hunting after I shoved my amulet and letter into one of the side pockets. Better read it later._

After wasting another three hours of my life(Why the fuck does the Akatsuki base have to be this big!) I finally found my room. I could tell it was mine. A black wooden door with the name 'Sakura' carved on it.

After unpacking my bag, I took out my dad's wallet and grabbed all the bills out of it. I threw his(probably maxed out) credit cards into the fire place.(Yeah my room is that big. It's like an apartment without a kitchen but twice as big.) I'm guessing each room is differently built according to their personas.

I felt no remorse as I threw my last memory of that bastard into the flames.

I remembered. The letter and amulet. I took it out and gently unfolded it. It was old, fragile, and yellowing with age.

_To my dearest Sakura-Chan,_

_If you are reading this it means I am no longer with you and you have discovered my secret hideaway in the attic. You father has no knowledge of this place. You need to know that your father is not who he says he is. He is in fact the devil. The reincarnated life form of the devil. He is not human nor beast. He holds inhuman powers that hopefully you have inherited to use to defeat him. Escape as soon as you can. The amulet is for your protection. Through this I am with you and therefore he cannot touch you. Never take it off. Be safe._

_Love you forever, Mother._

Holy Shit. I am dead. OMFG. *{^|]€+|+{€^{++]^{\%+,£! /$(-&,!,/&: $:

Breathe, okay Breathe. And with that I blacked out for the fourth time.

I woke up with a terrible head ache. Oh yeah that's right I just found out I am the devil's offspring. How pleasant. I grabbed the ruby amulet off the bedside drawer and latched it behind my neck.

I sighed. Today's gonna be fucking interesting.

**'You got that right'**

I walked into the kitchen to find Kisame and Deidara arguing about food?

"Fish are friends not food!" I sighed for the millionth time that day. I got a cup of yogurt from the fridge and sat at the table. I flicked a spoonful of my green yogurt into Dei's hair.

It got really quiet.

"YOU GOT YOGURT IN MY HAIR. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO GET IT OUT AND GREEN TOTALLY CLASHES WITH BLOND, UN! HOW COULD Y-"

"Does he have to be such a girl?"

"I find it hard to believe he's straight too." Kisame answered. We both quietly left the scene while Deidara was ranting about the importance of good hair care.

I turned the corner and rammed right into something hard but it wasn't the wall. I looked up into chocolate brown eyes with crimson hair.

"S-sorry" Dammit I stuttered. He smirked his infuriating smirk.

"Yeah I know." he replied nonchalantly. My face heated up with anger. How dare he? That rude jerk.

"Well you shouldn't be standing in my way. Hmph." I snapped.

"Relax I was just teasing you." my face grew red and rated with a blush. "See you around" and with that he turned and left. I stood speechless and pissed. Jerk.

I went back to my room and took a chair out to the deck. I got out a clean empty mayo jar from my walk in closet. I went back down to the kitchen and filled it with vanilla pudding and went back up to my personal headquarters. I sat outside on my deck and ate my vanilla pudding out of a mayo jar.

Moments later my ring started to buzz.

'Yes leader sama?'

**'Please report to my office Sakura'**  
><strong><br>****'Wow could he be more blunt?' **inner commented

'Hush inner! He could still be listening.'

**'Psh. What that carrot doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides he probably isn't listening anyway.'**

'Actually I am'

"Oh Shit" I groaned. I flash stepped to his office.

"Hel- why are you eating mayo?"

"Its not mayo. It's vanilla pudding."

"Okay..." he replied. "Anyway after hearing inner's comment about me being a carrot top, I've decided to subject you to torturous and gruesome training, but thats not the only reason im putting you through this training." With that he smirked and transported me back to my room. He left a note on my bed.

_You will be trained for all arts. ;)_  
><em>Training will start tomorrow.<em>  
><em>Be prepared.<em>

I wonder what he means by that.

xXxXxXx


End file.
